


The Search For The Beast

by TayTayCap93



Series: Life As A Werewolf [1]
Category: Samurai 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: (First time writing a fanfic for the fandom.) A wealthy man named Ukyo hired three well-known hunters to capture or kill the werewolf king, who's name is forget to most humans. Their names were Tessai, Hyogo, and Kyuzo. (Sorry for the sucky summary.)





	The Search For The Beast

On a clam, cool evening, a wealthy man named Ukyo hired three well-known hunters to capture or kill the werewolf king, who's name is forget to most humans. Their names were Tessai, Hyogo, and Kyuzo. The reward for their work would fifty thousand gold pieces per person.

As soon as the sun started to rise, starting a new day, the hunters went to the black forest where the beast lived. When they arrived at the forest they went their separate ways and searched for the beast.

The first hunter to find the beast was Tessai. He found the beast in its beast form by a lake eating a deer it killed not to long ago. The moment his foot broke a twig in one step. The beast stopped eating it's meal and attacked him without hesitation.

By sunset Kyuzo found Tessai's dead corps, which missing his limbs. It took him more than two hours to completely bury the body in the ground next to a tree. Unfortunately for him that was the only thing beast related he found.

The next day Hyogo and Kyuzo started their search for the beast. The one who found the beast was Hyogo. He found it in a cave that afternoon, napping. Hyogo accidently kicked a rock at the beast, hitting it in the face waking it up. In a blink of an eye he lost his head and died.

* * *

 

Once again by sunset Kyuzo found another hunter's corps and buried it by a tree. Through out the day Kyuzo searched for the beast without having any luck of finding it. Instead he found a man around half to twenty years older than him by the lake sometime in the afternoon.

When the man noticed him he asked, "What are you doing out here Red Riding Hood?"

Kyuzo was insulted by the nickname but decided to not let it get to him. "The name is Kyuzo."

"My apologies. Why are you here in this forest?"

"I'm on the hunt for the werewolf king I should ask you the same question along with your name since you know mine."

"Kambei. My cabin is at the top of the mountain." He pointed to the mountains facing towards the west. "If you need anything come find me there." He walked away heading towards the mountains.

His search leads him to the mountains Kambie mentioned when they met. He ended up a mile away from his cabin but didn't know it at the time sometime during the late evening. That was before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 

Kyuzo found himself somewhere warm and soft. It turned to be that he was lying in bed that inside a cabin. "Hmm where am I?"

A familiar voice answered, "My cabin." It was Kambie. "I found you passed out a mile away." He sat up before accepting a bowl of soup and bread from the older man.

"Are you that desperate to find the werewolf king? What for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I might help you find him."

"I don't plan on killing or bring it to Ukyo."

"Oh?"

"When I was ten years old a man tried to kidnap me. A beast that fits the description of the werewolf king stopped him."

"You want to thank it some how?"

"As stupid as it sounds…. Yes."

Kambie sighed. "I'll show you the beast in one month."

"Just like that?"

"If it keeps you from trying to get your self killed than yes."

**A Month Later**

Kambie transformed into his real form, a werewolf but not just any werewolf the werewolf king. Kyuzo was shocked at first but after some time of processing the new information he was happy to meet the creature that prevented a life of hell.

After Kambie changed back into his human form Kyuzo asked, "Is there a way I can turn into a werewolf?"

"There is but why would you want to be werewolf?"

"I would rather live the life of a beast than be killed from an curable illness."

"Very well it's not difficult really I just have to bit into your neck. If you live it was a success and if you're dead it wasn't."

"I would have it done now than wait." Without another word Kambie bits into his neck. Blood pooled out of his flesh. Everything turned black for the former hunter.

Thirty minutes later Kyuzo woke to Kambie stating, "It was a success congratulation on the new life as a werewolf."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally for another fandom. I didn't like the context any more so I made a bunch of changes to it. This may not be the best but that doesn't mean there can't be any more changes to it.


End file.
